This is a phase I-II randomized double-blind placebo-controlled trial of 2 double therapy regimens and one triple therapy regimen in children and adolescents who have documented clinical HIV disease progression after receiving at least 24 weeks of cumulative nucleoside analogue antiretroviral therapy, alone or in combination. This study is now closed to enrollment. Data is currently being analyzed.